


The Constellations On Her Skin

by sheswrites



Series: none of it was wasted. [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswrites/pseuds/sheswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley gets freckles from a day on the beach, (whereas Chris just gets a sunburn), and he can't help but kiss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constellations On Her Skin

Going to the beach was definitely the change of scenery that they oh-so-desperately needed after the events of the lodge three months ago. The bruises, cuts and scrapes may be gone, but they were still struggling with the weight of their decisions. On bad days his hands would shake from the stress of seeing Josh sawn in half, while she still often jumped at sudden loud noises and shadows. Ashley couldn't wear gloves anymore; anything restraining her wrists was more than likely to trigger a panic attack. 

Their therapists had suggested the day trip in the first place, it was clear that the both of them needed a break. 

So it was just Ashley and himself, alone, for the first time after weeks of police interviews, psychiatrists and therapy and it could not have been a more perfect day. The water was cool and inviting, while the sun was high and hot above them. They’d gone swimming and made lop-sided sandcastles in the sand and it made it all the more worth it to see her laugh when he’d gotten bitten by a crab whilst distracted by his phone. And again later after they realised just how sunburnt he’d become. 

They’re back at his house now, Ashley taking her time in the shower while Chris lounges in his pyjamas, idly flicking through his Netflix account in search of a good movie to watch.

They’re tired, but warm and dry. He holds up the covers so she can slide in besides him after her shower, wearing a black tank top and shorts. She curls so her head leans into his shoulder, her eyes flicking to the TV screen. “So, what are we watching?” 

“I was thinking Disney, y’know? Something fun and light hearted for the kids,”  
Ash shifts to squint up at him, “Who are you and what have you done with the real Chris?” He snorts “Nothing wrong with some Disney Ash.”

“But you hate Disney”

“C’mon Ash, I’ll watch anything, so long as it’s with you.”

She goes quiet then, contemplative, and turns her attention back to the screen, fiddling with the controls so she can pick Beauty and The Beast. It gets like this sometimes between them. He’ll blurt something out and it almost always catches her by surprise that he still cares for her this much. After all they’ve been through. 

She settles back against him as the movie starts to roll. 

A while later, after Belle discovers the enchanted rose, Chris notices Ashley’s’ freckles. They’re stretched like tiny constellations across the bridge of the nose and down her shoulders, visible now after a day in the summer sun. He leans down, impulsively, and tastes her sun-soaked skin, pressing kisses gently to her forehead and down her nose, shifting his weight so he can kiss her lips. She hums and kisses back in reply, quiet and drowsy while the TV drones on, ignored, in the background. 

It’s the happiest he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just spent the entire day at the beach with a bunch of friends to celebrate my birthday and was evidently feeling inspired. 
> 
> I wanted to focus in on that salty, sun-soaked feeling after a day on the sand where you're still feeling warm from getting a little sunburnt and spending a lot of energy mucking around in the water. That feeling where you feel warm and safe and tired and happy. I hope that this reflects that in some small way at least. 
> 
> Short and sweet, but still an achievement given this is my first time writing in a very very long time, so please be kind with your criticism and thankyou for reading.


End file.
